1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology has developed, the market for display apparatuses that are connecting media between users and information is increasing. Accordingly, usage of flat panel displays (“FPD”s), such as liquid crystal displays (“LCD”s), organic light-emitting diodes (“OLED”s), and plasma display panels (“PDP”s) have increased.
If a display apparatus has flexibility, the display apparatus is portable in a state of being curved, folded, or rolled, and accordingly, portability may be ensured while increasing a screen size of the display apparatus.
Accordingly, research on commercializing a display apparatus including a flexible display panel has recently increased.